Did I Fail to Mention?
by prisoner2187
Summary: Han discovers Leia went to Coruscant while he was in carbonite.


ENDOR

The victory celebration was winding down, but the high spirits of the Rebel pilots in the distance continued, providing Han, Luke, Lando and Chewie with considerable amusement as they lounged around a bonfire.

"I remember acting berserk like that after the battle of Tanaab," chuckled Lando. "And Han, you were just as crazy!"

Han laughed at the memory, "Well, that's still one of the most hair-raising stunts I've ever pulled! It takes a lot to burn off that kind of adrenaline rush!"

"Humans find enjoyment from the most unusual things!" chimed in Threepio. "I thought my circuits would overload when I flew the Millennium Falcon through Imperial City."

Han slowly turned to face the droid, a blank look coming across his face. "You flew the Falcon? On Coruscant?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Why yes, sir. Master Luke and General Calrissian had instructed me to meet—" Threepio's eyes turned dull and he suddenly sagged mid-sentence. Lando's arm surreptitiously moved down from the back of the golden droid's neck to slide slowly to his side.

Han's eyes switched back and forth between Luke and Lando, both of whom maintained a nervous silence.

"You let Threepio fly my ship? You let THREEPIO fly MY ship?"

"Well, look old buddy…it was like this…ahh…" Lando's attempt at an explanation trailed away at the look in Solo's eye.

/Don't blame them- it's my fault. They had to come to Coruscant to get Leia and me. / Chewie filled in.

"And what the hell were you and Leia doing anywhere near Imperial Center, huh? I thought my last words to you were to protect the princess – not try to get her killed!" Han burst out in shock and fury.

/She would have gone without me- I couldn't talk her out of it! / Chewie stated defensively.

"What was there to talk about? You just say NO! You were in charge!"

/Me? In charge of Leia? / Chewie hooted in disbelief. /Since when has saying no ever worked? You know how stubborn she is! / Chewie argued wryly.

"And you two just sat back and let her go?" Han demanded, turning back to Luke and Lando.

Luke piped up "Hey, in my defense-I didn't know. Until we got a mayday call from Chewie that is."

/Instead of blaming us, why don't you take it up with her? Maybe you can do a better job keeping her out of trouble. I sure couldn't make her see reason! / Chewie growled.

"Oh, I'll make her see reason, all right!" Han's anger was boiling as he shouted, "LEIA! Leia, get over here NOW!

Eyes flashing with anger in response to the shouted summons, Leia excused herself from an animated conversation with a group of rebel pilots and stalked over to the bonfire in response to the shouted summons. She stood with her hands on her hips while glaring at Han's back, "You bellowed for me?" she asked menacingly.

Han turned around slowly to face her. "Would you care to explain what you were doing on Coruscant?" The tightness of his voice and the angry glint in his eyes gave Leia pause and she took a half step back, glancing at the others. But then her natural defiance quickly reasserted itself and she straightened up to her most regal bearing. "No." She stated simply with a challenge in her gaze and her chin in the air.

"I wondered how long those two could get along," Luke stated under his breath. "Here comes another argument."

Lando leaned over and whispered to Luke, "Another…? You mean this… is…_ normal_ for them?"

"I don't know about normal, but common? Yes! – Although, I don't know how she will get out of this one."

"No? Just…No?" Han sputtered. "You are on the Empire's most wanted list and you decide to waltz into Imperial Center? What were you thinking? You owe me an explanation!"

"I owe you an explanation?" the princess repeated incredulously. "I don't think so. Need I remind you- you were not present at the time." Leia retorted hotly.

"I was stuck in carbonite, in case you've forgotten!"

"What I haven't forgotten, _Captain_, is that you were planning on dropping me off at the rendezvous and then you were leaving, so you would not have been present in any case. Therefore, I do not believe it is any of your business." The princess replied haughtily.

Han wasn't intimidated by Leia's tactic of reverting to the manner of a princess and senator in her attempt to control the situation. He was not about to let her divert him from the argument at hand, and he intended to make it very clear that two could now pull rank. Han stepped closer and leaned down, so that they were practically nose-to-nose. "It's 'General,' Your Highnessness, and I'm here for good- therefore it IS my business!"

He could see capitulation in her eyes as she admitted, "I wanted information on who was trying to kill Luke. There had been two assassination attempts, and I knew it wasn't Vader-he wanted Luke alive."

Han stood up straight, and wrinkled his brow in thought, "Information…but why Coruscant?" The whys suddenly made sense. "Black Sun! You went to Black Sun?" His blood started to boil again. "Don't you know…obviously not! That was a stupidly dangerous thing to do!"

"Well, stupid or not – I did find out who was behind it. And the threat is now eliminated!" Leia proclaimed.

/Yeah, but that's thanks to Luke and Lando, not us! /

"That's irrelevant, Chewie, the result is the same!" Leia declared, eyes flashing in betrayal at Chewbacca.

"I don't think you have any idea of the danger you were in!" Han berated. "You are damn lucky you didn't meet up with Xizor!"

Han noted the uncomfortable silence and the way the others were shifting gazes between each other. He felt his pulse begin to pound loudly in his ears.

"No…no, no, NO! You didn't! You met with Prince Xizor!"

/She was his prisoner for 3 days/

Leia glared at the Wookie, "Chewie!" she reprimanded.

Han felt the like the breath was knocked out of him, yet the rage was still simmering.

"You were all conspiring to keep this from me? Chewie- I asked you on Tatooine to fill me in on what I missed- and you didn't tell me this! Where's your loyalty?"

"Han, what does it matter at this point? We're all here and we are all fine!" Leia exclaimed.

"Are you? Are you _really_ fine? He's Falleen!" Han strangled out, knowing that there was no way any male with Xizor's reputation would ever have passed on the opportunity to make a conquest of a woman like Leia. He knew from experience exactly how hard it was to resist the temptation she presented.

"And how is being Falleen relevant?" Leia demanded.

Han looked at her searchingly, "Pheromones, sweetheart, lots and lots of irresistible pheromones."

The princess stilled and looked away, "So, that's why…" she whispered.

Han blanched and took a step back, while the rest of the group stared in shock.

As Leia noticed everyone's reactions, she reverted back to her fiery manner and lashed out, "Oh, please! I resisted Imperial torture and you think I can't resist some pheromones?"

Everyone relaxed. Except Han. He glared at her and declared, "You will never, ever place yourself in a situation like that again! I won't allow it!"

"You won't allow…! What makes you think you have the right to dictate to _me_?" She cried in outrage, putting her hands on her hips.

"Apparently, I will have to demonstrate to you _why _I have the right!" Han paced up to her and placing his hands firmly around her waist, tossed her over his shoulder.

Luke heard her shout, "Put me down this instant, you nerf-herder!" as Han resolutely strode off towards the Falcon. Luke looked over at Lando and Chewie, "Well, I guess we better find another place to bunk for the night."


End file.
